


Donde tu estés

by creepybambi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Amor - Freeform, Cool, Cute, Diferencia de edad, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Navy, Relationship(s), amistad, creepybambi, larry stylinson - Freeform, teacher
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepybambi/pseuds/creepybambi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry es un estudiante que acaba de mudarse a Londres y Louis un profesor de Literatura que vive en su mismo edificio.<br/>O Harry no se adapta a su nueva ciudad y Louis lo ayuda con eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conociendo

**Author's Note:**

> la cosa es que me mudé hace poco en las mismas condiciones que Harry entonces me siento un poco como él y me gustaría que haya un Louis en mi edificio.  
> en fin, ojalá les guste, va a tener 3 capitulos o 2 si es que estoy inspirada y la universidad no me consume. besos.

Vivir solo no era para nada fácil, Harry Styles lo había descubierto recientemente.  
Había pataleado y puesto la voz en el cielo para que su madre le dejase mudarse a Londres y ahora no podía dejar de contar los días para volver a casa, aunque sea un par de días, el próximo feriado.  
No es que a Harry no le gustase la ciudad, o la universidad, pero a los 18 años estar lejos de TODO lo que conoces supone un cambio bastante duro, más si como él no conocía a nadie más en ese lugar, y no es que Harry fuera lo que se dice un antisocial, es más, en su pueblo era bastante popular, de donde él venía la gente simplemente quería pasar tiempo con Harry Styles así que ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse para hacer amigos, pero en su aula era tal la cantidad de alumnos que era dificil hacer amigos, más cuando todos parecían ya conocerse de antes o ser más dados a las conversaciones.  
Harry estaba solo, comía comida recalentada y dejaba que su ropa se fuese amontonando en el canasto de ropa sucia porque aún no descubría (no tenía ganas de descubrir) como se usaba la maldita lavadora.  
Y no es que pudiera decirle a su madre que quería volver, por lo menos no hasta que terminara el año, y tampoco podía decirle lo mucho que la extrañaba porque sabía la angustia que le provocaría, porque sí, tenía a Gemma allí, pero Harry siempre había sido el niño de mamá.  
Ese día Harry volvía de la universidad a la tarde-noche muerto de frío, porque apostó a que no haría tanto frío y llevo un abrigo más ligero de lo normal así que lo único que quería hacer era que el elevador bajara y lo llevara a su a su cama. Cuando el aparato (que a veces se dignaba a funcionar y otras lo obligaba a usar las escaleras) bajó Harry prácticamente se tiró a su interior pero cuando la puerta del mismo se estaba cerrando una mano apareció de la nada haciendo que se abra de nuevo y detrás un pequeño muchacho de gafas apareció.  
"Lo siento ¿Puedes marcar el 8vo por mi?" Le dijo el chico con acento Londinense, que a pesar de que se notaba que mayor que él era casi una cabeza más bajo, tenía las manos ocupadas con carpetas y papeles que casi se le caen cuando paró la puerta del elevador y venía tan concentrado acomodándolos que no prestó atención que el piso 8vo ya estaba marcado desde antes, porque Harry también vivía ahí.  
Cuando el chico alzó la vista para comprar que el botón estuviera presionado cayó en cuenta.  
"Oh, ¿también vives en el 8vo?" Preguntó mirándolo con una sonrisa que Harry devolvió cortesmente.  
"Sí"  
"¿Eres nuevo aquí? No te había visto antes"  
"Me mudé hace un mes" Harry no tuvo tiempo de agregar nada más porque la puerta del elevador se abrió.  
"Ya nos veremos" Le dijo el muchacho de gafas, como si no tuvieran que seguir el mismo pasillo para ir a sus apartamentos.

Harry no volvió a coincidir con él, ya que salía temprano y volvía tarde, tampoco es que lo haya pensado demasiado.

 

Unos días más tarde Harry consiguió un empleo como mesero en Jammer, un pequeño café bastante hipster en la esquina de su calle que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus horarios.  
Harry no quería tener tiempo libre, porque cuando se mantenía ocupado el tiempo pasaba más rapido y no tenía espacio en su cabeza para extrañar, al menos no tanto. Y además era una buena excusa para hacer amigos.  
Niall, el otro mesero, era un simpático irlandés que en los dos minutos de su primer día le había contado toda su vída, y Harry se preguntó como es que para algunas personas era tan fácil hacer amigos.  
En su segundo día de trabajo Harry se sorprendió reconociendo a uno de los clientes, era el muchacho de gafas, como lo había bautizado Harry aquél día. Ese día, el chico aún parecía traer más papeles consigo y los puso en la mesa concentrándose en ellos mientras esperaba que lo atendieran, al parecer los estaba corrigiendo aunque según la opinión de Harry era demasiado joven para ser profesor.  
Luego de unos segundos observándolo se dio cuenta que tenía que ir a atenderlo así que se dirigió hacia allí.  
"Hola ¿Que le puedo ofrecer?" Preguntó y el chico al fin alzó la vista de esos papeles.  
"¡Hey! Yo te conozco" Le dijo y Harry no había reparado antes en lo azules que eran sus ojos detrás de los cristales de sus lentes "Vives en mi edificio, nos conocimos en el elevador"  
"Así es" Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa y sin saber que más decir preguntó "¿Quieres el menú?"  
"¿Eh? No, tráeme un té inglés y una magdalena de arándanos" Le dijo Louis que lo miraba como fascinado, con la barbilla apoyada sobre una mano.  
"Ya te lo traigo" Dijo Harry y antes de que se diera media vuelta escuchó la voz de Niall a su espalda.  
"Harry deja de robarme mis clientes"  
La cara de Harry se puso de todos los colores, ¿Es que aquí había clientes de cada uno? él era nuevo, se suponía que le avisaban esas cosas.  
El chico de gafas rió, su risa era cantarina y bastante aguda, combinaba con él.  
"Déjalo en paz Niall, que se me esta por desmayar aquí mismo"  
"Jamás olvidaré este engaño Louis" Dijo Niall pasando por adelante de ellos con dos menús y una sonrisa relajada.  
"Eh... bueno, ya te traigo tu pedido"  
"Relájate Harry" Y por un segundo Harry se preguntó como sabía su nombre hasta que cayó en cuenta que Niall acababa de pronunciarlo y se sintió algo tonto "Niall solo bromaba, lo sabes ¿No?"  
Harry le concedió una sonrisa forzada.  
"Claro" Y desapareció.

Cuando Harry volvió con el pedido Louis, como lo había llamado Niall, hizo malabares con los papeles que tenía delante para que pudiera poner el té en la mesa.  
"Es raro como viviendo en el mismo piso coincidimos en un cafe ¿No?" Le dijo Louis mientras Harry dejaba la magdalena al lado de su té humeante.  
"Lo es" Harry no lo había pensado antes pero el chico tenía toda la razón.  
"Te gusta Bukowski" Dijo como una afirmación, no una pregunta, y cuando vió el signo de pregunta marcado en la cara de Harry, Louis señaló su camiseta, los delantales de ese café se ataban a la cintura y dejaban totalmente al descubierto la parte superior de la ropa, y efectivamente Harry tenía puesta una remera del escritor.  
"Mucho" Respondió  
"Tengo todos sus libros" Informó Louis "Si quieres puedes pasarte por mi apartamento más tarde y te presto algunos" ¿Es que Louis estaba coqueteando? No, imposible, solo era amigable.  
Harry sonrió y en sus adentros festejó porque quizá estaba haciendo un nuevo amigo  
"Claro, si"  
Louis también sonrió.  
"Genial, mi apartamento es el 8°D, puedes ir cuando termines tu turno, probablemente yo siga con esto" Señaló Louis todos sus papeles.

 

Harry le tomó la palabra y cuando terminó su turno se estaba encaminando al apartamento de Louis y no pudo decir que no estaba emocionado porque era el primer viernes que haría algo más que dormirse viendo un episodio de Doctor Who.  
Louis salió ni bien Harry tocó timbre, estaba muy diferente a como lo vio vestido las otras dos veces, con ropa formal, ahora vestia un pantalón de chandal gris y una camiseta desgastada y no tenía los lentes puestos, así sus ojos parecían el tripe de azul y sus ojeras el triple de moradas, Harry le prestó aún más atención a sus facciones, puntiagudas y afiladas, pero a la vez suaves y doradas.  
"Harry" Sonrió Louis "Pensé que no vendrías, pasa"  
Harry entró al apartamento que a pesar de ser igual al suyo en estructura, era muy diferente, había libros por todos lados, cuadros de artistas que Harry no conocía y discos de vinilo, y papeles y estaba todo ordenadamente desordenado.  
"Me gusta este lugar" Dijo Harry luego de repasarlo con la vista.  
"Esta hecho un desastre pero es lo que se puede llamar mi hogar" Louis rió  
Lo encaminó a una estantería donde tenía, mezclado con piedras bonitas y tazas de café ironicas, muchos libros, le dejó elegir los que quisiera pero Harry solo tomó un par, tampoco es que tuviera tanto tiempo para leer al fin y al cabo, pero sería bueno tenerlos para los viajes en metro.  
"¿Que edad tienes Harry?" Le preguntó una vez que él terminó de rebuscar entre sus libros.  
"18"  
"Eres muy joven" Louis se había sentado en el sofá y le señaló a Harry uno individual que estaba frente a él, Harry tomó asiento dejando los libros en su regazo.  
"¿Tu cuantos tienes?"  
"25 largos años" Harry rió burlonamente y Louis lo miró con mala cara "¿Que?"  
"Es que 25 no son largos, aunque debo decir que pensé que tenías 22 o algo así" Louis también sonrió.  
"Yo pensé que tu tenías 22 o algo así" Contraatacó Louis  
"Bueno, pues tengamos 22 ambos" Propuso Harry juguetonamente.  
"Bien"  
"¿Eres profesor?" Quiso saber Harry  
"De literatura. Sí. ¿Tengo mucha cara de profesor?"  
En realidad tienes cara de modelo, quiso decir Harry pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza.  
"No, es que siempre llevas contigo un montón de papeles"  
"Es cierto, además el Jammer es mi lugar favorito para corregir y sirven el mejor café del mundo, además de tener meseros guapos" Bromeó Louis pero Harry sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban y quiso golpearse contra el suelo, como era obvio que no iba a decir nada, Louis continuó hablando "No eres de aquí ¿Verdad? ¿Te gusta Londres?"  
"Si... es bonito, pero extraño mi pueblo, mis amigos... ya sabes" Dijo Harry y por un momento se veía más cansado, recién ahora las horas de trabajo y universidad se estaban manifestando en él.  
"Lo imagino, debe ser duro, yo vivo en Londres desde que tengo 8 años así que es mi hogar, no me imagino viviendo en otro lado ¿Quieres café?" Harry asintió a la propuesta, y descubrió que le gustaba como Louis cambiaba de tema en un segundo, como si seguirle el hilo fuera obligatorio, no una opción, e imaginó lo divertido que debía ser como profesor.  
Descubrió también que el café de Louis era asqueroso, pero al menos estaba caliente y que tenía un montón de hermanas a las que visitaba con frecuencia, Harry le habló de lo mucho que extrañaba a su perro Tom y Louis le dijo que era grosero que su perro se llame Tom cuando el apellido de Louis era Tomlinson y fue imposible ganarle esa discusión a pesar de que Harry le había dicho que él no lo sabía.


	2. Convirtiendo malos días

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aca está el segundo cap :) el tercero quizá y solo quizá me tome un poco más de tiempo porque vuelvo a mi ciudad por el fin de semana largo y probablemente ni siquiera toque la computadora esos días. pero nunca se sabe si es que me agarra un ataque de inspiración en el viaje o algo así.  
> ojalá les guste.

Desde que Harry se había mudado a Londres, ese había sido sin lugar a dudas el peor día de todos.   
Para empezar se había dormido por la mañana y había llegado tarde (A pesar de haber pedaleado su bici con todas las fuerzas que tenía) a una clase donde explicarían un tema que él no entendía nada, luego, cuando salió de la universidad aprovechó que no tenía trabajo ese día y fue a la terminal de autobuses a comprar un boleto para ir a su pueblo el fin de semana largo, estaba deseando ver a su familia, a Tom y a sus amigos, pero después de hacer una fila interminablemente larga le dijeron que los boletos estaban agotados, Harry aún no estaba acostumbrado, pero en la ciudad grandes los pasajes a esa fecha desaparecían como polvo.  
Volvía a casa cansado, hambriento -porque no había tenido tiempo de comer nada ese día- y derrotado, pero parecía que el destino estaba empeñado a hacerle pasar el peor de los días, y entonces, de la nada (para la mente de Harry porque era obvio que iba a pasar) empezó a llover a cántaros, empapandolo de pies a cabeza y aún le quedaban varias calles por recorrer antes de llegar a su edificio.  
Harry estaba que echaba humos y lo único que anhelaba era una ducha, calentar la comida que le había sobrado de la noche anterior y su cama calentita, pero cuando por su mente pasó el famoso ¿que más me puede salir mal? se dio cuenta que sus llaves no estaban en ninguno de sus bolsillos, que probablemente al salir apurado por la mañana la había olvidado dentro y que era de noche y no conocía ninguna cerrajería 24 horas, esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, no pudo contenerse más, las lágrimas empezaron a caer de la impotencia y la bronca que tenía, estaba sentado contra la puerta de su apartamento, mojado, temblando de frío y pensando que probablemente iba a tener que dormir en el pasillo para despertarse mañana muy resfriado a buscar un maldito cerrajero.

"¿Harry?" Dijo una voz casi aguda al final del pasillo, donde se encontraban los elevadores, él reconoció inmediatamente la voz de Louis pero no quería levantar su vista porque quería que lo viera así, a pesar de que las lágrimas ya habían parado hace unos minutos.  
Escuchó los pasos de Louis acercarse a él.  
"¿Que haces ahí?" Le preguntó “Estás mojado”   
Harry tuvo que levantar la vista, Louis lo estaba mirando con ojos grandes y un paraguas cerrado en una mano.  
"La llave" Dijo en un suspiro tortuoso.  
"¿Olvidaste tu llave?" Preguntó Louis intentando resolver el misterio y Harry asintió con la cabeza y Louis vió sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas, lo ayudó a incorporarse.  
"Hey, esta bien, puedes pasar la noche en mi apartamento y mañana vemos como resolvemos lo de la llave, ¿si?"  
Harry asintió nuevamente, en otro caso probablemente no hubiera aceptado su ayuda porque era la persona más orgullosa del planeta, pero ahí, mojado, con frío y hambriento realmente pensó que Louis era un ángel o algo así.   
Louis lo tomó del codo (a pesar de que su ropa estaba empapada) y lo guió hasta su apartamento.  
Cuando entraron se sintió como el cielo para Harry porque ahí dentro se estaba calentito.  
“Deberías ducharte” Sugirió Louis “O te vas a enfermar, yo te llevaré algo de ropa”  
“Gracias Louis, de verdad” Le dijo Harry mientras lo seguía hacia el baño.  
Esa ducha era lo mejor que le pasaba en el día, el agua caliente le relajó todos los músculos agarrotados y su cuerpo era un manojo de piel erizada por el cambio de temperaturas de su piel helada contra el agua caliente.  
En algún momento mientras Harry se bañaba Louis tocó la puerta y entró exclamando “no estoy mirando” incluso cuando era imposible ver nada porque las cortinas eran muy opacas.  
Cuando Harry terminó con la ducha y salió a cambiarse se dió cuenta que probablemente la ropa de Louis no le quedaría muy bien, es más, era gracioso verlo dentro de ella porque los pantalones de chandal le llegaban por sobre los tobillos y la camiseta apenas le llegaba hasta los huesos de la cadera ajustándose mucho más de lo debido a su torso.  
Se miró al espejo y se rió de sí mismo, parecía que estaba usando la ropa de un niño.  
Cuando salió, Louis estaba controlando una olla que estaba en el fuego, al escucharlo volteó y lo vió con su ropa se notaba que estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no reirse.  
“No deberías ser tan alto”   
“No deberías ser tan pequeño” Contestó Harry y Louis se cruzó de brazos  
“Voy a pasar eso por alto” Le dijo señalandolo con la cuchara que tenía en la mano “¿Estas mejor?” Ahora su expresión parecía preocupada.  
“Sí, lo siento, estaba en modo emo porque fue un día de mierda, literalmente el peor que tuve desde siempre y si no fuera por ti estaría durmiendo en el pasillo pescando un resfriado” Harry le sonrió con gratitud y Louis le devolvió la sonrisa.  
“Bueno ahora vamos a llenar ese estomago tuyo” Le dijo dándose vuelta hacia sus hornallas otra vez “Pon la mesa”  
Harry lo hizo preguntandole a Louis donde estaba esto y aquello entre tanto y Louis respondía como si fuera obvio.  
Comieron pasta con una salsa que Harry no había comido nunca y prácticamente lloraba porque “comida de verdad” y Louis se reía un poco de él.  
“Gracias Louis” Le dijo una vez que terminaron de comer y Louis puso los ojos en blanco.  
“Soy maestro, no te puedo dejar tirado, es como ese juramento hipocrático que hacen los doctores.”  
Harry sonrió, estuvieron hablando un rato más, le contó sobre lo del boleto y la clase que se había perdido, Louis le dijo que él podía explicarle sobre el tema, que no era un experto en latín pero que sabía bastante del tema.   
La cosa es que Harry empezaba a sentirse raro con respecto a Louis, porque era tan amable y tan considerado con los demás, era el tipo de persona que no le negaría ayuda ni a su peor enemigo, incluso le prestaba su casa y su ropa a alguien que no conocía de nada a pesar de que probablemente después terminaría toda agrandada y estirada.  
Y además de todo su rostro era perfecto y su cuerpo chiquitito también y él nunca había pensado así de un hombre, en realidad no sabía si había pensado así de alguien en general, porque sí que había estado con chicas, porque en su pueblo prácticamente se le tiraban pero estaba con ellas solo aburrimiento ninguna le había parecido especialmente atractiva en ningún aspecto.   
“¿En que piensas?” Dijo Louis al verlo tan concentrado en la nada misma.  
“En nada” Contestó rápidamente “Es solo que estoy cansado”  
Louis entonces se puso en marcha, dió por sentado que iban a dormir juntos, porque “tengo una cama para dos personas” dijo y bueno no era raro, se suponía que no tenía que ser raro, porque cuántas veces había dormido incluso en una cama para una sola persona con sus amigos. Pero por alguna razón estaba incómodo esta vez, a pesar de que Louis lo tratara como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Se obligó a pensar que su incomodidad radicaba en que no se conocían para nada, pero en el fondo sabía que no era eso lo que lo estaba molestando.  
No pudo rechazar la oferta, porque Louis se negó a su sugerencia de que podía dormir en el sofá, “no seas tonto” le había dicho.   
Y ahora estaba ahí, en la misma cama de Louis, con su ropa, y con él respirando al lado, al parecer Louis era de las personas que tocaban la cama y se dormían porque no habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que habían apagado las luces, y en algún momento mientras Harry no podía dormir y Louis dormía profundamente dando vueltas todo el tiempo sus dedos del pie se encontraron y los pies de Louis estaban calientes, más que los suyos y por algún motivo sintió un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo.


End file.
